thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Burnside
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |fa = |appearance.first = |appearance.last = |appearance.list = show }}__TOC__ DCI Frank Burnside built his reputation on good detective work combined with his unique approach of putting suspects’ heads down the toilet and making their lives hell. Steely and uncompromising, he was not a man to cross. He could be fiercely loyal to his colleagues - when it suited him - and although essentially a loner since his divorce, he had no shortage of female admirers. CID had little idea about his life outside the job and that was how he wanted it to stay. Many superior officers tried to tame him but none succeeded - Burnside simply became more devious. He was a man of mystery, not intrinsically bad, but certainly with an edge. Hard-bitten, Burnside was a 'bend the rules' type detective - but he never broke them. Undercover operations formed a large part of his police life and he was an intrinsic part of Operation Countryman, a Met initiative in the 70s to flush out bent coppers, which left many people with the impression that Burnside himself was corrupt. Before his transfer to Sun Hill's CID, he had spent a month in deep cover as part of a covert operation to infiltrate a gang of vicious football thugs. Frank first appeared at Sun Hill in 1984 as a DS from the Robbery Squad, an old face from Bob Cryer's past. Four years later he returned as Detective Inspector and immediately made an impact - old memories die hard at Sun Hill. Ted Roach, who had been acting DI, was resentful that he did not get the job permanently, Bob Cryer didn't trust him an inch. He believed that Burnside had escaped Operation Countrymen that was set up to catch bent coppers. Christine Frazer knew that Burnside was undercover and part of Countrymen and set Cryer straight. The dodgy side to him seemed to be confirmed in 1989 when he was briefly arrested in a corruption inquiry. However, his accuser used a vulnerable witness to set him up and Burnside was cleared. Frank immediately stamped his authority on Sun Hill's CID, making few friends in the process. However, he again came under scrutiny when he became involved with a Drugs Squad enquiry in 1990, led by Detective Inspector Wray , who later turned up at Sun Hill as his boss. Burnside did win a certain grudging respect for his ability to 'nick villains,' and this was appreciated especially by rookies such as Suzi Croft, who learnt a thing or two from him. Never the sort of character to hang around for too long, he moved off to a mysterious new job in the Met in 1993. In 1998, DS Boulton and DC Carver came across him working undercover whilst on an operation in Manchester. Since then, and promoted to Chief Inspector, he was part of the Regional Crime Squad and put in regular stints at Sun Hill, much to the chagrin of DCI Meadows. Burnside later became the head of a crack police team in the National Crime Squad. His unit delved into the darker side of crime and became involved in the world of illegal firearms, gang warfare, and the trail of a serial killer. Service Record : Main article: Service Record : 1987- Promoted to DI : 1989 - Accused of Corruption later Cleared '' : ''1993- Leaves Sun Hill on a mission '' : ''1993 - Promoted to Chief Inspector '' : ''1998 - 2000 Returns Breifly as a Chief Inspector Family and Relationships Major Storylines Cast No Shadow, Betrayal Frank Burnside Returns now a DCI Infiltrating an organised crime group. Notes Frank Burnside was originally referred to as "Tommy Burnside" in his first three guest appearances (Funny Ol' Business - Cops & Robbers, Ringer and The Chief Super's Party) before becoming a regular character in 1988. Burnside, Frank Burnside, Frank Burnside, Frank Burnside, Frank Burnside, Frank Burnside, Frank Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Sun Hill Personnel/C.I.D. Category:Authorised Firearms Officers